


The Misadventures of Toddler Dan

by voiceisaweapon



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: and i ran with it, i have no clue how to tag things on this website, i may or may not make this a series, toddlerdan is such a cute concept so, twitter just gave me an idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voiceisaweapon/pseuds/voiceisaweapon
Summary: Dan gets turned into a toddler, shenanigans ensue.





	The Misadventures of Toddler Dan

**Author's Note:**

> (I have no explanation for why dan is a child in this fic. let’s just pretend this is some au where magic is real and someone turned dan into a kid for the lols. also this is the first fanfic thing i’ve ever written so i apologize in advance if it’s garbage.)

“If you and Dan had come back to the bus when the rest of us did instead of staying out for another hour none of this would have happened!” Woody shouted, pointing an accusatory finger at Kyle’s chest.

“Uh, guys?” Will tried, his soft voice doing little to the draw the attention of the bickering men.

“I’m not his fucking babysitter, he’s a grown ass man he can do what he wants, and it’s not like you weren’t absolutely shit faced last night as well.” Kyle shot back. 

“GUYS!” Will shouted, breaking through the pointless arguing of his band mates.

“What!?” Kyle and Woody snapped back, in sync.

“Where’s Dan?”

The question hung heavy in the air as three heads whipped around to face the corner where the couch sat vacant and then to the, now open, door.

There was a beat of silence before all three men were scrambling through the doorway and running through the twisting hallways of the venue in search of the tiny musician. 

They burst into the auditorium where the crew was busy setting up for that night’s show.

“Has anyone seen Dan?” Kyle asked, a hint of desperation leaking into his voice. 

All he received in response was the shaking of heads and a couple “No’s”.

“Well shit.”

“Dick is going to kill us if he gets back with the antidote and we’ve lost Dan.”

“That’s very helpful right now thank you Woody.” Kyle snapped back, glaring at the shorter man.

Sensing the oncoming argument Will stepped in between the two men, putting a hand on each one’s chest.

“Let’s not start this again, we need to focus on finding-“

“Hey! Hey you guys, look!” Dan’s, adorably small sounding, voice cut through Will’s, echoing throughout the auditorium.

3/4 of Bastille slowly lifted their heads in horror as Dan came into view, his toddler sized body jumping up and down in excitement.

“I found where I’m going to sing Two Evils tonight!” Dan said beaming. “Isn’t this balcony absolutely wicked?!”

In that moment Kyle was pretty sure his heart had dropped completely out of his chest. Dan was a toddler. Dan was on a balcony. Dan was leaning over the balcony railing holy sh-.

In seeing the toddler sized Dan stepping on the railing and leaning over, in order to better see his friends, Woody immediately went in to Dad Mode. 

“Daniel get down from there you’re going to hurt yourself!” Woody chastised, his voice stern and a bit panicked.

Dan scoffed, his tiny face scrunching in annoyance as he continued to climb over the railing. I’m fine Wood, I do this all the ti-.” 

Dan’s converse let out a squeak against the railing and suddenly he was falling through the air.

All three men let out a shout and lunged towards the balcony, arms outstretched.

Dan landed in Will’s arms with a thud, the momentum sending both of them tumbling to the ground. The older man let out a groan of pain as Dan rolled off his chest and onto the floor, his blue eyes unblinking as he stared at the ceiling.

“DAN!” Kyle and Woody knelt down next to the musician, concern etched across their faces. 

“Dan are you okay!?” Woody asked, eyes scanning the small songwriter for injuries.

“Dan please say something.” Kyle begged.

“Th-That was wicked!” Dan shouted, gasping for breath between laughs. Dan lifted his head, his tiny glasses askew and hair sticking up in every direction, a shit eating grin stretched across his face. “Can we do that again?”


End file.
